Rescuer, Protector, Guardian
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Elijah becomes a father- Literally and Metaphorically.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 1902

"...That's it one more big push, Amelie! Good girl." The midwife encouraged as the brunette in labour screamed and pushed, a few seconds later her scream was mingled with that of a baby. Amelie collapsed, exhausted after her 14 hour labour with her first child. A baby she knew did not belong to the man she had married 8 months ago- but it belonged to a man all the more powerful and noble- her best friend, Elijah Mikaelson- a man she loved more than anyone else in the world.

"You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl, Amelie. Congratulations." The midwife explained handing her the tiny babe. Once she was settled in her mother's arms, the baby opened her eyes and Amelie gasped, her daughter's eyes were exactly the same shade of hazel as Elijah's and her own.

"Mikaela Amelie." She breathed, her accent was French and her voice sounded like wind chimes, and touched her tiny cheek. "Please show them in, nurse."

"Them?"

"My husband and my best friend, Monsieur Mikaelson. please, Nurse." Amelie begged and the nurse scuttled off to the door.

Outside, Elijah's hand tightened on his brandy glass- not enough to break it however. He had heard her scream and the cry of the baby. But that did not mean both were well. He glanced across at Amelie's disgusting husband, Nathaniel, who enjoyed nothing more than seeking the company of women of ill repute. Something no decent husband would partake in. The man did not seem worried at all for the woman giving birth to his child- a month premature too.

All of a sudden the nurse opened the door to the bedroom and Elijah stood up placing his glass on the top of the landing bureau. Nathaniel followed.

"They are both well. Miss Amelie asked for both of you. The baby is a little girl." The nurse said as she stood aside and allowed the men to enter. Nathaniel entered first, Elijah behind him. They both looked on at the woman and babe and headed to either side of the bed. Elijah to the left and Nathaniel to the right. Both men sat gently on the mattress beside Amelie and her child. Amelie looked up at Elijah first and then at Nathaniel.

"She is beautiful." Nathaniel breathed, stroking the baby's head. Elijah just grinned from ear to ear.

"Just like her mother." He smiled and Amelie giggled and looked down on her baby as she opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes, love." Nathaniel said, obviously oblivious to the fact Elijah's were the same shade too.

"Does she have a name?" Elijah asked.

"Mikaela Amelie."

"Welcome to the world little one." He crooned letting her wrap her tiny fist around his finger.

"Will you be her godfather, Elijah?" Amelie asked and Nathaniel looked stunned, he had intended that his best friend would be his daughter godfather, but he didn't complain.

Elijah looked up at Nathaniel, to Amelie and back to little Mikaela. "It would be an honour."

August 1902

Two women, two men, a priest and a baby stood around the font in the English country church that hot summers day. Elijah watched Amelie hand his goddaughter to the reverend, his heart swelling with pride.

The reverend turned to Elijah and Nathaniel's sister who stood beside him at the font, she was Mikaela's godmother and said calmly. "Dost thou, in the name of this Child, renounce the devil and all his works, the vain pomp and glory of the world, with all covetous desires of the same, and the carnal desires of the flesh, so that thou wilt not follow nor be led by them?"

Elijah and Nathaniel's sister answered clearly. "I renounce them all."

"Dost thou believe in God the Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth? And in Jesus Christ his only-begotten Son our Lord? And that he was conceived by the Holy Ghost, born of the Virgin Mary; that he suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, dead, and buried; that he went down into hell, and also did rise again the third day; that he ascended into heaven, and sitteth at the right hand of God the Father Almighty; and from thence shall come again at the end of the world, to judge the quick and the dead? And dost thou believe in the Holy Ghost; the holy Church; the Communion of Saints; the Remission of sins; the Resurrection of the flesh; and everlasting life after death?"

"All this I stedfastly believe."

"Wilt thou be baptized in this faith?"

"That is my desire."

"Wilt thou then obediently keep God's holy will and commandments, and walk in the same all the days of thy life?"

Elijah and Nathaniel's sister answered the final question with pride. "I will."

There was another prayer in the service and then the reverend dipped his finger in the font and made the sign of the cross in holy water on Mikaela's forehead. "I baptise thee in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit. amen." The reverend then handed Mikaela to Elijah who held her tight and made his own silent vow that he would protect always.

They left the church together and returned to the house, Amelie linked arms with Elijah who still carried Mikaela. She knew the truth but he did not. In those moments on the walk back she saw the life she could have had with Elijah flash before her eyes and it saddened her but she knew that if the worst happened he would be there to protect their daughter, just as he had been for her, everyday of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 1912

Elijah raced to the docks in New York, his brother Niklaus and his sister Rebekah were still in New Orleans, but he had to be sure they had lived. After the HMS Titanic, which carried his goddaughter and the woman he loved had sank, he had to be sure they were alive. He had made a vow to protect them and he had to uphold that vow.

He reached the docks just as the Carpathia was unloading its Titanic survivors. He listened carefully with vampiric hearing for the odd heartbeat of his goddaughter, a slower beat than the average human. He found it and rushed to the dockside where he found two women huddled together, a young girl in their arms.

"Amelie!" Elijah called and she lifted her head gingerly and gasped before standing and racing to hug him tightly, her daughter pressed between them on the dockside.

"Elijah. You found us." She cried, handing their daughter to him.

"I will always find you. Hello, Mikaela." He hugged the girl who cried too and nuzzled her head into his neck. No doubt terrified of the events she had witnessed the night before. "You are safe. I have you."

Amelie turned to the older woman and helped her to her feet.

"You remember my mother, Elijah. Mama, c'est Elijah Mikaelson." The elderly woman hugged him too and Elijah smiled.

"Bonjour, Madam Pierre." He kissed the elderly woman's cheeks in a friendly greeting before returning Mikaela to her feet and linking both of Amelie and her mother's arms as they left down the dockside to get them signed off and back into his care. Mikaela took her mothers hand tightly in her own. In her mothers coat pocket was the sole piece of their life in England- a silver photograph frame which Amelie treasured dearly.

Elijah couldn't pretend that he wasn't pleased that his friend was safe and finally free from that low life, Nathaniel who was presumed dead, but for his goddaughter's sake he pretended to be sad- she had lost the only father she had truly known. When they got to the survivors check in desk Elijah was stunned to discover Amelie had told the sailors her surname was Mikaelson and that it was the surname of her daughter too. Her mother remained Pierre.

He gave her an inquisitive gaze. "In case he lived. I do not wish him to find us." She explained and he hugged her tightly. Elijah knew she was referring to the fact he had been a violent man to her during their marriage.

"Come along then, Mrs Mikaelson. I found you an apartment in New York itself." He teased as he led the two women and the ten year old off to the subway and into New York.

He made sure they were settled before he left them and headed back to New Orleans. Amelie saw him to the door and hugged him.

"Thank you, Elijah." She kissed his cheek.

"I am glad you are safe. As I said, I will always protect you." He smiled, Amelie still in his arms.

"My protector." Amelie laughed and kissed him full on the mouth. Elijah responded and held her close before pulling away.

"Always. Now I must go, dearest Amelie. Niklaus needs me." Elijah released her, stood back and ran down the steps.

"See you next week!" Amelie called, not knowing that next week would be the last time she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 1912

Elijah charged up the steps from the autobus and through the open front door to Amelie's apartment. He had come as soon as he had received her call that Nathaniel was alive and outside the apartment. He feared he was too late, even though he had used his vampire speed to get there. He saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood in the foyer, she was just conscious and she saw him and said two words in French. Their English translation frightened Elijah to the core.

"Nathaniel. Demon." With that she died and Elijah said a small prayer for her before searching for Amelie and her evil husband. He found him, cornering Amelie and Mikaela in the sitting room of the apartment. Nathaniel turned to him, fangs bared and Elijah sighed and stuck his hand through Nathaniel's chest.

"My apologises, Nathaniel. But we do not hurt our womenfolk." He murmured and pulled out his heart. Amelie screamed and hugged her daughter to her as Nathaniel's body slumped and Elijah threw the heart into the fire. He wiped his hand on his handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Is he dead?" Amelie asked.

"Yes. I am sorry. He was a newborn vampire. Turned recently too." He admitted as Amelie hugged him tightly. Mikaela joined them and was enveloped into the hug too.

"He hurt mummy, Uncle Elijah." Mikaela admitted and Elijah pulled way from Amelie to gaze at her bleeding neck.

"He bit you."

"I'll be fine, Elijah." Amelie slumped in his arms and he lowered her to the ground.

"No you won't. He practically drained you. I could turn you and save you, Amelie, my love." But Amelie shook her head.

"You've saved my life more times then I can remember. It is time I died anyway. I have an incurable disease- even with your blood, kind Elijah, I would not survive. Promise me you will take care of my daughter for me." She wheezed and Elijah began to cry. Later it would be discovered that Amelie'd had tuberculosis and pneumonia brought on by her night at sea after Titanic had sank, it would have been unwise to suggest she would have survived the transition to a vampire.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of Mikaela. Mikaela, be a good girl for Elijah. Do exactly as he says."

"I will." Mikaela cried dropping beside her mother and taking her hand. Amelie let her daughter slip her promise ring from her finger- the one Elijah had given her so many years before, the girl slipped it into her pocket.

"Goodbye." Amelie sighed taking her last breath. Elijah hugged her corpse and then kissed the dark curls at Mikaela's temple. He lowered Amelie to the ground and pulled Mikaela to her feet and into a hug.

"We have to go, Mikaela. Someone may come looking for you. Pack what you need, I shall deal with this." He encouraged softly. Mikaela nodded and disappeared to her bedroom to pack a few things, including the only thing she had from England since the Titanic disaster- a photograph of her parents, grandmother and Elijah holding her at her christening. Her Uncle never changed but she knew his secret- he was a vampire and her father. For her mother had told her so, many years before. She wasn't allowed to tell him though they had to be kept secret. She waved her hand over her case and it locked itself. Revealing her power to Elijah who stood in the doorway- she was a witch like her mother and now the most important thing in his life.

Together they left the building Elijah had set fire to and made for the subway, Mikaela was unsure how, but he had made it so that the crowds passing by would never know that a house had once stood there on the end of the street. She handed him a letter on the subway which her mother had left her to give to him in case something happened to her. Elijah looked at her worriedly before he took the letter and opened it.

It read: "Dearest Elijah, if you are reading this then I am most assuredly dead. I have left Mikaela to your charge as I know you will care for her just as you did with me in Paris. My daughter is special. She is a vampire-witch hybrid something I will never fully understand but something I know you will be able to contend with. Treat her as if she were your own and take care old friend. Know I loved you always, Amelie Jeanne. X"

He looked at Mikaela who smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. Oh she was special alright but he never questioned how she became a vampire-hybrid. Perhaps Nathaniel had been a vampire all along and had recently turned rogue. He did not wish to think on it and simply placed the letter inside his jacket and wrapped and arm around his goddaughter, who nestled into his side.

"I will always protect you, Mikaela Amelie."


	4. Chapter 4

New Orleans

Chapter 4

May 1912

After many hours traveling, and through many fitful sleeps Mikaela woke to a gentle nudging of her shoulder from her newly appointed guardian. She blinked awake and watched in awe as she passed down the central street of the new city in which she found herself. She was surrounded by bright lights which punctured the dark city around them like stars in the night's sky.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Mikaela, this will be your new home." Elijah whispered as the cab pulled up outside a grey stone building in the centre of the French quarter. Elijah disembarked, paid the cabbie, helped Mikaela down and took her case from the cabbie's mate. The cab drove away. He turned around, picked up her case and took her hand before leading her into the compound where is family had lived for over a century.

They emerged into a large courtyard and Mikaela gasped as she took in its beauty. Elijah chuckled and smiled at her as a blond woman and two men descended the stairs. Mikaela, frightened now, hid behind Elijah.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Mikaela. These people are my family. Meet my sister Rebekah, my brother Niklaus and our ward- Marcellus Gerard." Elijah encouraged the small girl to stand before him. He placed her case on the floor beside them.

"Hello, there." The woman- Rebekah- said kindly, dropping to her level. "What's your name?"

"Mikaela Amelie Dawson." Mikaela stammered scared.

"Well Mikaela, you shall be a Mikaelson now, like us." The other English sounding man said coming over to greet her. "Niklaus. But you can call me Nik. Or even Uncle Nik if you prefer."

Mikaela smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Nik for allowing me to stay with you all." She hugged him and Niklaus looked a little taken aback.

"Well Mikaela, you are family after all. This is Marcellus. You can call him Marcel. He will be a cousin of sorts to you." Niklaus explained as he released the little girl who ran and hugged Marcel.

"Nice to meet you, Marcel."

"Likewise, Mikaela." Marcel smiled, before letting her go. She ran back to Elijah who caught her and picked her up.

"Good. Now you have met everyone it is time for bed small one." Elijah nodded with glee and kissed her forehead as Mikaela yawned.

"I'll take her, Elijah. We can have a girly gossip can't we, Mikaela?" Rebekah suggested and the girl nodded. Out of the new family she had gained, she liked Rebekah and Marcel, but she wasn't so keen on Niklaus but he didn't frighten her. It was obvious, of course, she adored Elijah.

"Good night, Elijah.." She whispered in his ear and he put her down again. "Can I call you Papa, Elijah?"

Elijah was a little taken aback. "If you wish, Mikaela."

"Very well, goodnight Papa," she kissed his cheek and took Rebekah's outstretched hand. "Goodnight Uncle Nik, goodnight Marcel." She finished before she left with Rebekah.

Once they were out of earshot, klaus turned to Elijah. "What happened to Amelie?"

"She died. Nathaniel had been turned and he attacked them. Amelie's mother too. I am her godfather so I take the responsibility for her, Niklaus." Elijah said, voice cracking with emotion.

"She has an unusual heartbeat." Marcel noticed as the girl retreated with Rebekah.

"Yes, she is a hybrid, like Niklaus. Only she is a vampire-witch hybrid. Do not ask how that works, as I do not know. All I know is that she must be protected and she is part of this family now." Elijah explained before picking up her case and taking it to her new room, setup by Rebekah per his instructions a year before should Amelie and Mikaela have come to live with them.

Mikaela knew she would be happy there with her new family. She felt safe, just like Elijah had promised she would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1918/1919

Over the years Mikaela had grown in a beautiful and elegant young woman. She was a brilliant artist, she knew over 10 languages and could fence, Arch all tutored to her by Niklaus, Elijah and Marcel; she was also a dab hand in her magic training tutored by a local witch Niklaus trusted. Rebekah had taken Mikaela under her wing and made her into a proper young woman- something Elijah was proud of. He had taught her to hunt when it became obvious that she must feed at least twice a week to survive as a hybrid. She had survived the First World War along with her family and was now pleased because the war was over and Marcel was returning home from fighting. Niklaus had organised a party for it and Elijah had left Mikaela, now a few months of 17 in charge of decorating whilst he ran some errands on the city. Rebekah was busy arranging for the alcoholic beverages and party food to be arranged and ordered in the kitchens. Niklaus had been absent all morning looking for a band to play.

Mikaela knew they Elijah had left her in charge of decorations because it would give her something to practise her magic on and so when Elijah returned, a dress box in his hand, he found her in the courtyard levitating streamers into their desired positions.

"There. All done." He heard her say proudly, he tucked the box under his arm and clapped his hands in pleasure. She turned and blushed.

"Very good, Mikaela. It looks wonderful."

"Thank you." She said and climbed down from the table upon which she had been standing to concentrate on the decorations. "Did your errands go well, papa?"

"Yes, thank you Mikaela. I also picked this up for you." Elijah said walking towards her the box outstretched to her. She placed it on the table and lifted the lid carefully. Having moved the tissue paper aside from within the box an elegant green evening gown shone up at her in the light of the courtyard.

"Oh. It's beautiful. Thank you papa." She kissed his cheek and through her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"My pleasure. I thought you could wear it tonight at the party." Elijah smiled as he released her.

"Oh, I will. Thank you again."

Klaus entered with Rebekah from the dining room in the compound. "Everything is in order. Time for a party."

"What a lovely dress, Mikaela. A present from Elijah?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Well off you go and get dressed, both of you." Klaus said kindly to Rebekah and Mikaela who disappeared off together to change. "You spoil her, brother."

"I know. But didn't we spoil Rebekah for so many years? It's time someone else got the treats, don't you think?" Elijah countered.

"I heard that!" Came Rebekah's crystal voice from the gallery rooms.

The brothers chuckled and Klaus slapped Elijah on the shoulder. "Come, brother. We best get ready ourselves." The pair walked off together.

Later that evening, the band struck up as Marcel returned home. As he entered the compound he was stunned at the gathered crowd, then his vision was obscured by a mass of brown hair. Mikaela.

"Welcome home, Marcel."

"Thank you, Micky." Marcel said and released her to shake Klaus then Elijah's hand.

He changed out of his uniform and back into his civilian clothes and returned to the party. It was at this party that he and Rebekah would discuss calling Mikael back to New Orleans to deal with Niklaus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1919/1920

Mikaela was sat with Elijah in his study a few days after her 18th birthday, heavily engrossed in a book. She looked up when Elijah rose from his seat and pulled a case out of his closet and placed it on the table with her traveling coat.

"Papa? Is something wrong?" She asked closing her book.

"I heard something downstairs, my dearest Mikaela. I have a feeling you are no longer safe here. Come you must be ready should I tell you to flee." He took her hands and helped her from her chair, he held her tightly and pressed a locket into her hand.

"This is for you, a late birthday present." Inside was a picture of herself and him. She smiled, knowing he was unaware of its significance.

"Thank you." She whispered and jumped behind him as the door flew open and a dishevelled, angry man stood in the doorway.

"Boy." He growled and Mikaela threw up a unnoticeable and silent protection shield between Elijah and the stranger.

"Father." Elijah said back through gritted teeth. "Mikaela, run. I will find you. Run." He hissed back to her and she nodded keeping the spell up around herself and Elijah, she grabbed her things before making her way to the door.

"Yes, you best leave, my darling. I need to talk to my son alone." Mikael said over pleasantly.

Mikaela paused in the doorway and mouthed, "I love you, papa." At Elijah who nodded, before she ducked out of the door and ran for it.

Elijah and Mikaela were reunited later that evening when she found him, Klaus and Rebekah outside the burning theatre. Elijah enveloped her in a hug and held her tightly, as she and Rebekah called for Marcel who was trapped in the burning theatre. Klaus held Rebekah and then looked at his brother.

"We have to go, brother."

"You go, you and Rebekah. Take Mikaela too. Don't tell me where you're going." Elijah said pulling a metal fence pole from the ground with ease.

"No papa. I will not leave without you." Mikaela protested.

"You must, Mikaela. I will never forgive myself if you were hunted down by my father. You have a power he could use for evil and I will not see you hurt like that." Elijah said adamantly. He pulled Mikaela into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa."

"I will find you, I promise. Now go."

"Take care, brother." Klaus said as he took Mikaela's arm and held weak Rebekah, after her torturing by her father, in his other arm.

Mikaela watched her father ready himself for a fight as Niklaus pulled her away to safety. Elijah caught her eye and nodded at her as she retreated. Elijah felt his heart lurch but he knew Rebekah and Niklaus would look after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2014.

Mikaela dug into her coat pocket for her ringing phone. She glanced at the caller ID and answered it with a smile.

"Buenos Dias, Uncle Nik." She said happily as she strolled along the beach in California.

"Hello, Mikaela. I need your help, how soon can you be in New Orleans?"

"I can be there by nightfall. Why?"

"I need your help, I have a daughter..."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, but I need to get her away. We're being threatened again." Klaus explained and Mikaela stopped dead in tracks.

"Is Papa alright?"

"Yes, he's here with my daughter's mother. Mikaela, he needs you. We need you. They're creating a fictitious scenario to conceal the fact Hope, my daughter, lives. I know your instincts will find them, love. Please come home to us." Klaus finished, calmly.

"Of course. Tell me something, did Marcel live? Did he survive the fire?"

"Yes, he lived. He felt abandoned and took over my empire. You'll find them, I know you will. Try the memorial wall." Klaus said quietly.

"See you later then, Uncle Nik."

"Good luck, Mikaela." With that the line disconnected and Mikaela made her way back to her vintage car and headed off back in search of her father and her family in New Orleans.


End file.
